


Going Down

by Mythdefied



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisuke had no illusions about the destination of his soul whenever he finally met his end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Going through old works and found this. Originally from 2010.

Kisuke had no illusions about the destination of his soul whenever he finally met his end. From his earliest days in the Rukongai to his current existence, his sins were legion. Not for him reincarnation; when his time came, hell would open wide its doors to welcome him home. And there would be a special place reserved for him, a corner of hell just for the sort of man who reveled in the sight of an orange-haired fifteen year old boy kneeling at his feet, innocent brown eyes staring up at him, soft, young lips opened wide, swollen as he slid his cock past them in long, slow thrusts.

He knew he was damned. And, as he pulled free from that sweet, wet mouth, hissing with pleasure as the first stream of come painted a white streak down Ichigo’s chest, he couldn't find it in himself to regret a thing.


End file.
